Primary Target
Created during the blazes of A Call to Arms: Heavy Target by haishish on 3rd December 2015 at 00:13:26 (A.O.I time frame), Primary Target is a closed Union in which members constantly active due to haishish recruiting absurdly active members. How he did this was questioned by NYREN and he simply replied 'I have my ways :3". Oh that troll.......... Members Primary Target has seen a number of members removed due to inactivity. The first one to go was during the A Call to Arms:Heavy Target due to...............reasons. And then, a wave of members got the boot due to not assisting and inactivity during the event. NYREN refers to this as 'haishish-sempai-sama's Absurdly-Chaotic-MLG-Cray-Cray-Boom-Boom-All-Night-All-Out-Wrath-of-Powaaaah'. That bull honky was followed up by a wave of request for joining. And then more people got the boot. Woopty Friggin Do. LINE Group Chat As stated bt the headliner, we have a LINE group chat. Yay. Anyhow, haishish decided that the message boards where absurdly inconvenient and decided to have a LINE Group Chat. When he finally did download it, NYREN messaged him for a while. He then said that he's going to make the group chat later that day. NYREN waited for about 5 hours before haishish comes back saying that he doesn't know how to make one. So, NYREN made the group chat, invited haishish, went through Hell, Heaven, Mt.Olympus and back to find thunder's profile, and then haishish pestered the living crap out of Emo to get LINE, Emo downloaded LINE, haishish invited him to the group, and then magically got QuirkyLittleWest and EternalFeather5 ID, continuing with NYREN going through all but 15 minutes to find and confirm SiliX'S ID, following up with NYREN asking Sekani if he was interested to join the group and then after a few hors invited him to the group. Eventually, thunder and Sekani left the group while Legaia jouned it.The End. For now. Was that brief enough? RULES? Rules Did I mention we have rules? No? Ok here we are; 1. Be active when possible. Please. 2. Follow rule numder 1 without question. 3. Follow rule number 2 without question. 4. Try to keep up with or Bull****. Introduction FINALLY Um.......hi. OK just kidding. That's not all. NYREN was just being a lazy *******. Anyhow, good day. Our Union's name is Primary Target. We are a decently active Union, too. We also strive to create a happy and positive atmosphere in our little Union. (Oh yeah by the way, we sometimes use rather violent words from time to time.) Trivia -haishish first met NYREN in the Union called 'Zoo Crew' -Emo has been called Elmo before -QuirkyLittleWest's grandma's cofee maker sounds like a crying dog when heating up and a sinister laughing villain when poring -During A Call to Arms: Heavy Target's Final Battle, Primary Target mercilessly bashed an AFK Union -NYREN is always short on Crowns -QuirkyLittleWest does not like Justin Beiber's voice -NYREN plays both the English and Japnese servers for the game -NYREN has a grudge against The Valley of Death map -QuirkyLittleWest and NYREN hate summer -Emo hates mornings and Christmas shopping -NYREN got Mona (Christmas) in the Japanese server but not in the English server much to his demise -Sekani and NYREN hate Nimrod -SiliX has downloaded 'Hello' by Adelle onto his phone -Emo has more 7 star cards then NYREN even though NYREN is a higher level then him -NYREN, QuirkyLittleWest and thunder have all kicked people in the face at least once -Emo can cook -Krampus gave NYREN nightmares once -SiliX once got 50 gifts from a quest -NYREN has a complete up to date database on every unit in the game on his USB -Emo went to watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens in the cinema -QuirkyLittleWest and NYREN were having a chat online when randomly QuirkyLittleWest said 'Be right back'. NYREN ended up waiting a solid hour -NYREN has stated before that haishish looks like a ghostbuster -During one of his vacations this year, NYREN's hotel room had an amazing WiFi signal. It was so good that NYREN didn't even bother to sleep -NYREN hates chocolate -QuirkyLittleWest hates unicorns -haishish and QuirkyLittleWest have very short charging cables for their phones. So short that they have to awkwardly huddle with the wall housing the electric socket -Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings too haishish was so bad that it made him want to cry -QuirkyLittleWest loves watching Men in Black -haishish, NYREN and Emo all like One Punch Man -NYREN once fat shamed Bowser from Nintendo's Mario series -NYREN has once accidentally hit his toe on his bed frame and it started to bleed. The following week, he hit a brick at full force with the same toe and it was perfectly fine. From that moment on, NYREN questioner Science itself Closure Thank you everyone for reading this page! I appreciate it greatly and well......look I have nothing else to say. If anyone is interested in joining, please message haishish via his profile mesage boards. As of now, we are currently looking for players willing to take spot number 20 in our union. Category:Union